A Love of Mine
by Serene2
Summary: summary??? read and find out
1. Default Chapter Title

This is a short fic but it was hard to right so please don't throw rocks *HIDES* And Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** A Love of Mine**

By Serene2

Relena is walking threw her garden it had been three years since the war and she has resigned as 

Princess of the Cinq Kingdom and now lives as Vice Foreigen Minister Dorlain. Yet she still lives in the 

Cinq Kingdom and gets treated like she still was the Queen of the World. It made her sick and she was 

so tired of it but she must not run away no that would be a childish thought. The Gundams went on to 

having a normal life. Quatre married Dorothey and have three kids Shawn, Kisma, and Lisa. Trow 

married Cathrine and have one healthy boy named Triton. Duo married Hilde and have a boy named 

David. Wufei suprisingly married Sally and have to twin boys who show most of their fathers justice one 

is named Ping and the other is named Sento. Yes all the Gundam pilots found happieness except for 

one. Relena stopped and looked up at the sky and sighed "Heero...." Suddenly a figure came up behind 

Relena and knocked her out. She fell to the ground with a thud and the last thing she remebered before 

going unconsious was a cruel and heart less laugh.Then her world went black. When she woke up she 

was in a room which looked verry nicley Decerated. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Welcome Miss 

Relena." She turned to see a man about her age with red bloody hair and brown eyes. Relena glared at 

him " Who are you?" The man had a Huge Smirk on his face. "My name is Andrew Derald and you 

Miss Relena will do something for me. Relena raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah and what is that."

Andrew smiled "You will become my wife."

short huh well the next one will be longer I promise k Jane for now!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here is the second Chapter no throwing rocks.::DUCKS:: Enjoy

**A Love of Mine 2**

By Serene2

Back at the Cinq Kingdom Zechs was calmley looking for his sister "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 

STILL CAN'T FIND HER!!" Zechs yelled at his agents. He turned to them about to punch their lights out 

but then his wife Noin grabbed his hand "That is enough Zechs!" Noin said coldly. then she gave him a 

simpathetic look. "Zechs I know you are worried about Relenas' saftey but you got to trust these people 

to find her." Zechs sighed. "I know I know.." A thought struck Noin and she ran to the phone. "Noin what 

are you doing?" Zechs asked confussed. Noin started dialing wasteing no time "Hello Sally this is Noin, 

Yes it's good to hear you too, but listen Sally Relena has been kiddnapped , Yes she has. Here is what 

I need you too do. Call the Gundam Pilots!!" 

**At a Base where Relena is::**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?!!" Relena yelled. Andrew smirked. "Well Miss Relena If you marry 

me then my organization AOD would rule space and the world, so the only way to do that was to 

capture you and force you to marry me." Relena was angry and she was not the person who likeds to 

be forced into something she doesn't like to do. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Andrews 

smirk suddenly turned into a frown. He took out his whip and made contact with it to Relenas back. 

Relena gasped in pain. It felt like a thousand knives being throw into her back. " Seems Miss Relena 

that you don't like me well after I'm done you will learn to like me!" He pushed Relena to the bed and 

started ripping off her clothes. 'Oh No he's going to Rape Me. Someone help Heero!!!!" Relena thought. 

"NO Leave Me Alone!!!!!!!" Relena yelled "Heero HELP!!!!!!!!!!" For one hour it was pleasure for Andrew. 

For Relena Hell rained over. After it was over He threw Relena In a Cell to let her Rot for awhile. Relena 

cried herself to sleep. "Oh Heero ...Where are you."

**Back at the Cinq Kingdom**

****

****

All the Gundam pilots showed up at the kingdom even Heero Yuy. "Well you all know why your here 

right." Noin stated calmley. Everyone nodded. "Good." Zechs added. Duo sighed. "It's disgusting how 

this new organization works." He looked over and saw Heero already typing away on his computer. "All 

of you should start right now." Heero said in his cold lifeless voice. "Right!" everyone replied. And 

walked out of the room. 

Heero already knew were Relena was he just didn't want to risk everyones 

necks so he slipped threw a window and headed towards the base Relena was held in Wing Zero. He 

landed 100 feet away from the base and hid his Gundam. He slipped threw the Security unotice. He 

found Relenas cell was and unlocked it easly. When he opened it there he saw a beaten abused 

Relena. Relena opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. "Heero.." . Heero was shoked and 

angry. " What did they do to you." he said trying to keep his anger down. Heero held Relena as she 

cried. "He raped me Heero..."

Short again I know but please don't hurt me any ways next chapter is coming out tomarrow Ja for now!!

****


	3. Default Chapter Title

Here it is No rocks or I'll kill you all!!!!! Just kidding ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A Love of Mine 3**

** Bye Serene2**

****

****

**Back at the Cinq kingdom:**

****

****

"WHERE THE HELL IS HEERO!!!!" Zechs yelled He was pacing up and down and was not calm. "HE 

CAN'T JUST ABANDON THIS MISSION!!!" Duo lifted his head and turned it towards Zechs "He wouldn't 

do that besides I know where he is." Zechs shot his head up "WHERE!?!" Duo closed his eyes "He 

already knows where Relena is so he went to get her." "Why is he doing this?" Noin asked confused. 

"He Loves Her." Duo stated calmly. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zechs yelled "WHY THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD 

I'LL KILL HIM IF HE EVEN TOUCHES MY SISTER!!!!!!" "OH SHUT UP ZECHS!!!" Noin yelled. Zechs 

coward down. everyone has sweatdrops. "Now if Heero needs back up he'll call us, but let him finish the 

job, and Zechs now that you know he loves her he wouldn't let any harm come to her." Noin stated. 

Everyone nodded and so did Zechs. So everyone waited to see if Heero would call.

**At the Base:**

****

****

"HE DID WHAT!!" Heero yelled. Relena was scared of this and back up alittle bit but couldn't cause 

Heero had a death grip on her. "HE...He Raped.... me and said I..... have to ....marry him ." she 

stutterd. 'Why that bastard I'll kill him no one touches my Relena and gets away with it' Heero thought. 

"Who is this guy?" Heero asked in a cold voice. "Oh you mean me!" A voice said. Heero turned 

around to see a guy a bout his age and his hieght with bloody red hair. "WHO ARE YOU?!?" Heero 

shouted. The guy smirked. " My name is Andrew Derald and Relena is going to be my wife." 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Heero yelled (WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO YELL MY EARS :Rubbs 

ears:: OK ON WITH THE STORY) " That could be arranged Heero Yuy." He smirked again. "HOW THE 

FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY NAME." Heero yelled. "Well I know more then you'll ever know about your 

self. Your love for war a true soldier now Heero yuy I have a mission for you. "And what is that?" Heero 

asked. "Die!" Andrew said calmly. " Mission Denied!!" and Heero shot Andrew. Andrew dropped down 

dead. Heero picked up Relena and ran for the exit they where almost there when Heero heard a gun go 

off and Relena falls To the ground. Relena picks her up screaming."NOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Sorry wait till next chapter Bye...


	4. Default Chapter Title

Here it is finally sorry to keep you waiting but I have other things like SOFTBALL I know it starts in spring but I'm on a travel team!!! OH WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A Love of Mine4**

**BY Serene2**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"RELENA NOOOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE DON"T DIE!!!!!!!!!" Heero cried. He held Relenas limp body 

in his arms holding it as if it was the only thing real. Relena slowly opened her eyes to see Heero crying 

his heart out she touched his face. She looked up into Heeros eyes to see Pain sorrow and What what 

was this love she was shocked but in Heeros eyes were love and he was showing it to her. As a if 

Heero had read her mind he said. "Yes Relena Peacecraft I love you." " Heero....I..." But before she 

could say a word Heero's lips were locked with hers in the most passionate kiss any of them has ever 

experienced. She deepened the kiss and they didn't let go until both of them needed air. He picked 

Relena up. "Don't worry Relena we'll get you to a hospital and then we'll be together forever." Those were 

the last words Relena heard as she slipped unconscious. Heero stayed with her that night in the 

hospital keeping her warm at night when she was shivering. After she slipped unconscious she went

into a Coma and still after 9 days she hasn't even waken up. Everyone even Zechs and Noin were 

beggining to lose hope. But not Heero he never left her side. One night Heero went to go get a blanket 

for Relena cause she was shivering again. The minute he got back he saw her sitting looking at him with 

tears of joy Heero had the same Experesion as he ran to her side. Relena are you ok do you need 

something..... He said quickly but before he finished Relena locked her arms around Heero and kissed 

him with all her might. Heero knew that she was crying because he could taste the salty water on his 

lips. He kissed her tears away and then caught her lips. she pulled away for a minute. "I love you Heero 

Yuy." Heero smiled "And I love you Relena Peacecraft and I would like the honor..." He pulled out a 

velvet box. " For you to become my wife?" Relena was so shocked but she was also happy. "OF 

COURSE I"LL MARRY YOU HEERO!!!" She kissed him so hard she knocked him and her off the 

bed.Heero picked her up and placed her on the bed and he got in as well she layed by his side the 

whole night and was happy she found herself in his arms. He was awake smileing down on her. "I love 

you Relena." She kissed him. "I love you too Heero. As Relena layed in Heero Yuys arms she 

rememberd a poem she once heard it went like this:

**_A Love of Mine is _**

**_stronger then the earth_**

**_But when I share this love of _**

**_mine with you I feel happieness trust _**

**_and renewed. With this love of mine_**

**_I share it all with you._**

**__**

**__**

As Relena remebers this poem. Heero takes a aww look at her the women he loves and will protect 

forever.And his last words he said before sleep consumed him."A Love of Mine I share it with you."

Thats not it I still have a wedding to write so be ready ok bye!!!!!!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

This is the wedding one for A love of mine that I promised sorry it took so long!!! Enjoy!!!

A Love of Mine {Wedding}

Relena was in the dinning room looking at bride gounds. She sighed as she closed the magazine. Her mind kept wondering off. 'Life is so peaceful.' She thought. Zechs came in to see his sister looking out the window. 'Daydreaming again he thought.' "Relena…" That snapped Relena out of her trail of thought. " Are you ok?" Zechs was still uneasy about Heero marrying his sister. "Yes Milliardo I'm fine." With that answered Zechs left the room.Relena decided to go for a walk in the garden to ease her mind.She was a little nervous about the wedding it was tomorrow and she hasn't seen Heero all day today and yesterday.She was getting scared and alittle bit angry, but she kept the anger down and let the worried side take over.He said he had some business to do and promis he would be back in time for our wedding.

Flashback

"Relena I just got a call from the coloney L1 there is an emergency that needs to be taken care of." Heero said." Heero what about our wedding will you be home by then?" Relena asked her heart full of hope. "I promise Relena I'll get back in time." Heero pulled Relena to himself and gave her a kiss full of promise and hope.

What will happen to Relena? Will Heero make it in time? And what was the emergency? Tune in tomorrow Jane minna 

P.s I'm turning this into a short saga remember no rocks aloud!!!!::hides for cover!!! Bye bye 


	6. Default Chapter Title

This is the chapter but not the last one keep going!!!!

A Love of Mine (Wedding ch2)

** **

There was a knock at the door that brought Relena out of her memory flashback.She sighed and got up to answer it."Who could that be?"She thought.So she opened the door to find a messenger boy."Sorry to disturb you madam but I have a message from Colony L1."He gave her the note and left in a hurry.She walked up to her bedroom closed the door and sat on her bed.She opened the letter and read it.

** **

**Dear, Relena Peacecraft**

** **

**It is with our sorrowful belief that colony L1 has been destroyed.There where many survivors: Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang, but I'm sorry to say Mr Heero Yuy was not found. We again apologize for this terrible tragedy. Mr Yuy will be Terribly missed **

** **

**Sincerely, Dr J **

** **

** **

** **

**Relena stood shocked.All of her emotions were running through her head.The letter dropped from her hand and landed dead on the ground."Heero…no…"She whispered then cried out. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"She fell to the ground like and empty shell crying her eyes out."I won't believe it, it's not true."She yelled.Suddenly Hilde burst through the door. Relena we heard screaming are you ok…"She didn't even finish her sentence when Relena shoved the note in her face.Hilde read it and gasped."Oh RelenaI'm so sorry, the wedding what are we going to do?" Relena had no emotion showing in her eyes."We are going ahead with the wedding."Hilde looked shocked."But Relena…I.""Heero promised he'd come back in time for our wedding and I know Heero never breakes a promise." 'Never Heero." She thought.**

** **

**To BE CONTINUED**

**SHORT BUT TOMARROW AROUND 9:00 pm I'll HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP!!!! **

** **

** **


	7. Default Chapter

A LOVE OF MINE (WEDDING CH3)

Relena POV

I look out he window and see your face in my mind. Silently I listen t the rain as tears fall down my face. "Are you really dead Heero."I whisper to no one."Today is our wedding will you keep your promise." I sigh and stroke my hand over the soft white velvet dress on my bed.

Hilde will be coming in an hour to take me to the church will you be there. I thought silently.

Sobs trying to escape my throat as I cry in my mind to you. I don't know how long I was sitting there because suddenly Hilde came in.

"Relena are you ready…" She stops and I can feel her eyes on me. I gather my self up stand up and start walking to the door. "Relena are you o…"I ignore her and just give her a weak smile. "Lets go Hilde I've been waiting for this to long to give up now." I walk out of the room leaving Hilde to trail behind me.

Heero's POV

"Damn Messenger thinking I was dead, damn the pilots to.Gosh shows who my friends are!" I spat out. When that explosion came I escaped with my Gundam. Oh Well won't they be surprised. When they find me alive and well. I smirk and look myself in the mirror.I was in the churchs dressing room getting ready. When suddenly the guys came in. "Damn I think Relena's gone mad I mean who does a wedding when the groom is…""IS What!?!" I asked. Duo and the others looked at me surprised. "We thought you where dead." Quatre being the first to speak. "Well you where wrong. I don't Die easy you should know that by now. " _(Author:**I agree with Heero causeImean he survived jumping off a building, and self detonating, For Goodness Sakes)**_"Oh BOY Won't Relena ever be surprised!" I smile at Duo's statement then the boys get dressed,and we head out the door and take our places. 

Authors POV

Relena was at the back of the church standing there holding Milliardo's arm tightly afraid of what might happen if Heero's not there. "Relena don't Worry he'll be there.""I know but…" To late for discussion the wedding was starting. First Mariemia went down the isle as the flower girl, next came Dorothy with Quatre escorting her, then Cathrine with Trowa, Sally with Wufei. Then the maid of honor Hilde, and the best man Duo came down the isle. Heero began to hold his breath waiting to see his goddess. 

Milliardo escorted Relena down the isle.

Relena's POV

I looked at everyone in the pews then I stared at you. You ..You were alive just liked I predicted. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I saw you. Your Brown messy hair that covered your Prussian Blue eyes .I felt like my whole world was laid before me and was waiting for me to take it.I finally Reach you. My Brother hands you off to me, but not without saying a threat. "Take Good Care OF HER Or I'll Hunt you down."Milliardo walks back and stands next to Noin. The words the Priest says are blacked out until he ask us the questions."Do you Heero Yuy take Relena Peacecraft to be your wife?"You look at me showing all the love the world you slowly answer. "I do." "And do you Relena Peacecraft take Heero Yuy to be you husband." "I do." I answer still not taking my eyes off of you."Then By the power invested in me I pronounce you Man and Wife you kiss the Bride. Duo shouts out "Better do it good Heero this is on video tape." Hilde pulls on Duo'd braid to quiet him down. "Don't worry Iwill." You say. Then suddenly you tilt my head back and your lips meet with mine. It ws two minutes till we needed to come up for air. There where cheers from the audience. I smile to my self this is the way it should be. I whisper these words to you. "This love of Mine Ishare with you"


End file.
